Shawn Munroe
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Shawn Munroe (Mirror) Admiral Shawn James Munroe is the famous linguist who has served as both Chief of Science on Deep Space Nine. He is most known for his brief marriage to, the now First Lady of Cardassia. Shawn left his placement DS9 as the Chief of Science, as well as a linguistic consultant for the University of Bajor, when Keiko conceived. Moving to Earth, he is now a consultant for the Academy's linguistics department. This character is no longer in use because he has been retired. For current plot counterpart, see Shawn Munroe CP. Background Information Growing up closer with his father, Shawn was distraught when Samuel eventually died in 2354 after an avalanche induced cardiac arrest. Shawn is an only child gaining all the attention from his mother Barb. Finding her rather eccentric, Shawn often prefers limited contact. Personal Life Sarah Hudson *Married - September 12, 2359. *Widower - January 11, 2368 Shawn met his first wife, Sarah Hudson, during his fourth year and her first year at the Academy. It didn't take long for them to fall love. She was interested in ships and piloting, enjoy the rush and her outgoing nature sucked Shawn in right away. After Shawn graduated in 2356, he applied to serve at the Academy so that he was close to Sarah while she finished the Academy. The year she graduated they were married before being assigned to the USS Enchanted. Wishing to raise a family, they went to the USS Enterprise. Sadly, in 2368 Sarah has been assigned to the conn and was in command of the bridge when the Enterprise struck a series of quantum filaments. She was killed when the conn station exploded. Shawn was devastated and forced to raise James and Rebecca on his own. Keeping to himself and out of relationships, Shawn wore his wedding ring up until he remarried in 2376. Questa *Married - June 02, 2376; *Divorced - July, 2380. Shawn met his second wife, Questa, while both were on DS9 and had remained only friends/acquaintances until early 2376. Masked as the Cardassian D'ja Jevrun, he discovered who she was and their lust for the other took over. Unknowing of her unique species, she conceived. When Shawn found out and they married two months before Lali was born. Still, Questa had ties to Cardassia which eventually led to her kidnapping into the mUniverse. Her death was staged and blamed on Corat Damar. When Shawn discovered this, he went after the Legate in an attempted assassination. Soon enough, Corat staged his own rescue mission, bringing Questa back convinced she was 'Vessa Zoren.' The lid was popped and Shawn found out that his wife was still alive. Attempting to work things out didn't work and they were soon divorced. Keiko Ishikawa *December 21, 2383. Shawn met his third wife, Keiko Ishikawa, as friends on the USS Enterprise and had known each other for several years. He helped her through her divorce with Miles O'Brien and she helped him with his divorce with Questa. Once Shawn was able to get on his feet, more sexual tension erupted between the two and they got into a relationship. Shawn proposed and they were married after some usual play by Q, but their relationship has stayed strong into the future. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2352-2356, Shawn entered into the Social Science division with a degree in advanced linguistics and a minor in archaeology. He graduated being able to speak several languages including Standard Terran, French, Spanish, Italian, German, Chinese, Japanese, Russian, Arabic in terms of the Earth languages; as well as Cardassian, Tellerite, Andorian, Bajoran, Vulcan, Romulan, Klingon, Trill, Betazoid, and Bolian. Later in his career, Shawn learned Dominese. Military Service He graduated in 2356 where he took a placement at Starfleet Academy for a year while he waited for his fiance to graduate as well. They both went to the USS Enchanted for five years, moving to the USS Enterprise in 2364. Staying until Sarah's untimely death, Shawn left the famous ship in 2372 where he moved to Deep Space Nine, working for the science department. After the war he took a brief position as Chief of Science before a brief move to Earth to raise his children. There, he taught linguistics at Starfleet Academy for a year and a half. In 2383, he served as the Chief of Sciences again and a consultant to the University of Bajor. Currently, Shawn is working for Starfleet Academy, while in future plots, Shawn is an Admiral and back on Earth and teaching at the Academy. Years as *'Ensign:' 2356 - 2362; *'Lt. JG:' 2362 - 2364; *'Lieutenant:' 2364 - 2370; *'Lt. Commander': 2370 - 2379; *'Commander:' 2379 - 2381; *'Captain:' 2381 - 2393; *'Admiral:' 2393 - Current. Commendations *'Commendation Ribbon:' Awarded to an officer whose work surpasses that which is expected. *'Dominion War Ribbon:' Given to officers who served in confrontations during the Dominion War. Reprimands In 2356, during Shawn's last year at the Academy, he was introduced to his future wife after starting a bar fight with her then boyfriend. Getting into a physical altercation with another Cadet, he was given a reprimand for Disorderly Conduct. 1 Shawn Munroe Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Social Science Category:Starfleet Academy Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:August Category:2335 Category:All Characters